


Situational

by jackwabbit



Category: star trek discovery
Genre: Angst, Culmets - Freeform, Drabble, I mean kind of still canon-compliant even with the annual but kind of not?, M/M, Romance, what 2018 annual?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackwabbit/pseuds/jackwabbit
Summary: Drabble. Angst, Romance, Culmets.Season: One, with Pre-Show Backstory Supposition.Spoilers: “Into The Forest I Go”Summary: Depending on the situation, identical stimuli can have widely varying effects on an organism. Especially one as advanced as Hugh Culber.Note: Takes place when Paul first goes into the chamber in “Into The Forest I Go.”
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Kudos: 5





	Situational

Paul had said it first.

To say Hugh had had mixed feelings was an understatement.

He’d come off a bad relationship, and he wasn’t sure he wanted another one.

And yet…

He’d smiled, overwhelmed, and kissed Paul with all he had.

And the rest, as they say, was history.

A history Hugh didn’t regret.

Even if that particular part was a running joke between them.

But now, those same three words, said in public – and at work, no less – they were no joke.

Back then, Hugh had been scared, but thrilled.

Thrill had won out.

Now, it was fear’s turn.


End file.
